1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projectile stowage and more particularly to a stowage rack that provides vertical stowage of projectiles to withstand high shock loads and is easily convertible to or from a rack for conventional stowage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Projectiles are currently stowed bare and horizontally and while this is suitable for many uses it is not satisfactory where the projectile is long and horizontal space is at a premium. Moreover, horizontal stowage is not satisfactory where high shock is encountered. Of particular importance is the provision of a stowage rack that is safe, simple, and easy to quickly operate.